Pequeña luz de esperanza
by Coookie Moster
Summary: La toman por loca, por una asesina. Lammy no lo soportaba mas,estaba al borde de la muerte.Hasta que una pequeña luz de esperanza la ilumina. ¿Enamorarse? No,eso no estaba en sus planes "Tú eres el pedazo de mi,que desearía no tener" "Si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿Porque eres mi remedio?" [Todos están humanizados] [HTF no me pertenece]


_**ADVERTENCIAS: Los personajes de HTF No me pertenecen, Todos están humanizados. Sin más pre ángulos disfruten la historia.**_

_**¿Principio o Final? **_

¿Estoy muerta? ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi vista se ha inundado en un blanco marfil. ¿Estoy muerta? No, no puedo estar muerta. Las personas como yo no van al cielo. ¿Eh acabado con mi vida? ¿Así concluye todo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y luego los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, Eh saltado de aquella colina, la cual su caída parecía infinita. Pensé que aquel salto acabaría con mi despreciable vida, pero no. ¿Acaso el mundo no quiere que acabe con mi error de existencia? Eh caído en el mar. Si la caída no acabo con mi vida, dejare que el mar me atrape y me hunda en su fría y oscura superficie hasta morir. Y así lo hiso, el profundo mar me abrazo y mi cuerpo fue cayendo, note que hacía más frío mientras decencia. Y los recuerdos fueron atacando a mi mente como si hubiese explotado una bomba. Vi pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos. Era horrible. Vi mi vida desde que era una niña hasta mi último momento, cuándo salte de aquella colina de cincuenta metros. Lo vi todo, como mi pelo se alborotaba con el viento mientras caia, como todos se quedaron aterrados por mi acción, como trataron inútilmente de salvar mi patética vida. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de morir en el mar? Nadie te ve llorar, sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Pero no las veía, ahora mis últimas lagrimas son parte de él gran mar. Siempre pensé que morir ahogada era una de las peores maneras de morir, pero en mi caso no. Para mí es como darle un respiro permanente a la vida, pensé que me estresaría y trataría de luchar por mi vida, pero no. Solo me deje llevar. Cerré los ojos, dejé que me envolviera la oscuridad y di mi último respiro a la vida. Oh alómenos eso creí. Pero, creó que me eh adelantado mucho… ¿No?

. .

Mire por la ventana del tren, suspiré. "Este será un nuevo comienzo" Me dije mirando el hermoso paisaje y sonreí para mí misma. Me alegra mucho la idea de comenzar de nuevo, sin errores, una nueva versión de mí. Lejos de mi pasado. "¿Qué podría salir mal" El pasado es pasado ¿No? Y estábamos en el presente, él pasado no me puede perseguir por toda la vida. Tome un itinerario que estaba en los pequeños cajones que había debajo de mi asiento. El tren era muy lujoso, parecía una recamara solo para una persona. Estaba leyéndolo tranquila hasta que un chico de cabellos verdes abrió la puerta y dejo sus maletas junto a mí. Parecía algo alterado.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Le pregunte amablemente. Aquél chico dio un grito ahogado y volteo a verme. Luego relajo los hombros y se pasó el cabello para atrás.

-Perdone señorita, creí que este vagón estaba solo.-Se encogió de hombros-Si le molesta mi presencia será mejor que me valla.-Dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. Aquél chico tenía una cara muy familiar.

-¡Claro que no! –Le conteste sonriente.-Pero, disculpé que pregunte, pero ¿Lo eh visto antes?-Le mire. Aquél chico también me examino, y luego se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿¡Lammy!? ¡Wow! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo mientras dejaba las maletas ah un lado para abrasarme.

-¡Flippy! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡No te había visto desde hace años!-Dije correspondiendo al abrazo.-Oye, Y dime… ¿Cómo te trata la vida amigo?-Dije mientras sonreía.

-¡De maravilla! Tengo una prometida y un trabajo muy prometedor…De hecho estoy aquí por eso. ¿Te acuerdas de Flaky?

-Aquella chica pelirroja tímida a la cual acosabas diariamente, no.-Le mentí riendo-¿Le propusiste matrimonio a ella?

-¡No la acosaba! –Dijo con el ceño fruncido-…Diariamente.-Admitió-Y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años de desaparecida?-Me dijo sonriente. Había algo en el que era diferente, pareciese más feliz. Cuándo lo conocí los dos teníamos como cinco años de edad, vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo de Londres, Flippy siempre había sido mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero a los once años de edad a él lo mandaron a la guerra, dos años después, cuando llego de la guerra el parecía triste, y era muy compulsivo. Siempre tenía que estar al lado de el para poder tranquilizarlo. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de una chica pelirroja llamada Flaky. El año siguiente, Tuve que irme a un internado en Francia. Mis padres solo quería lo mejor para mí, lo sabía. Pero ellos nunca iban a visitarme por asuntos de negocios, era triste lose. Pero así de cruel es la vida.

-¡Lammy! ¡Lammy!-Chasqueo los dedos enfrente a mí. Sacudí la cabeza confundida.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Le pregunte arqueando la ceja.

-Te habías quedado pensando-Se encogió de hombros-Lo siento.-Sonrió.

-Ya no importa,-le sonreí-¿Ahora, dónde estás viviendo?-Le pregunte.

-Oh…Pues a donde este tren se dirige.-Sonrío. Lidie la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de donde se dirigía este tren. Había escogido el primer tren que partiera para empezar mi nueva vida.-Sabes a donde se dirige este tren, ¿Verdad?-Me pregunto. Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza. Temía a que me preguntara sobre porque aborde un tren al que no sabía a donde se dirigía. Pero en vez de eso solo rio.-Vamos a una pequeña ciudad llamada HTF-Me contesto.

Mientras el tren avanzaba, Flippy iba contándome sus fascinantes historias sobre lo que había hecho para ganarse el amor de la pelirroja. También sobre como ella lo había ayudado a él a acabar con su doble personalidad. Me conto sobre lo que había pasado en la guerra y porque se había ido de viaje. Era para terminar un papeleo sobre su expediente de militar. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta a casa. Él tren ya había llegado a su destino. Cogí mis maletas y me despedí de Flippy.

-¡Lammy espera!-Espere a que el también cogiera sus maletas y me alcanzara- Oye, ¿Tienes en donde quedarte?-Me pregunto. La verdad no lo había planeado. Ni siquiera sabía a donde me dirigía, no tenía un lugar de hospedaje, o un trabajo. Pero el dinero era lo que menos me importaba, mis padres me heredaron lo suficiente como para comprar una nación. Y no exagero, ellos tenían una exitosa empresa alrededor de todo el mundo.-Puedes alojarte con nosotros por un tiempo.-Me dijo sonriente.

-No quiero ser un estorbo para ti y tu prometida-Admití. La verdad no quería, ¿Cómo actuaria su prometida sabiendo que su prometido mete mujeres a su casa?

-¡Venga! No tarda en hacerse de noche, y a estas horas no tendrás donde hospedarte-Arqueo la ceja-¿Y qué dices?-Tenia toda la razón. A estas horas ya no creo encontrar un lugar para dormir, y solo será una noche nada más.

-Está bien-Le sonreí.-¡Te debo una!-Le sonreí. Al bajar el tren, su prometida lo estaba esperando. Traía puesto un bello vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía su hermoso cabello rojo suelto con una flor blanca en su oreja. ¡Se veía Esplendida! Flippy bajo corriendo del tren y cargo a su prometida y la beso. "Se ven muy monos juntos" pensé. Y detrás de Flippy vine yo, apenada con mis maletas en mano.

-Cariño, Té presento a Lammy, Es una vieja amiga de la infancia. No tiene donde quedarse. Sé quedara con nosotros un par de días, ¿Te parece? –Le sonrió el peli verde a su prometida.

-Solo por esta noche, claro, sí no les molesta.-Sonreí nerviosa.

-¡Claro!-Me sonrió.-¡Gusto en conocerte Lammy!-ME dio la mano- Mi nombre es Flaky Scarlet. Aquella chica era muy amable, me agrada. Le di la mano.

-Lammy Gray, Flippy me ha contado mucho sobre ti.-Le sonreí. Los tres nos dirigimos al auto de Flaky. Me ayudaron a subir mis maletas y condujeron a su casa. Parecía pequeña por fuera, pero adentro era muy amplia. ¡Era hermosa!

-¿Tienen hambre?-Pregunto Flaky. Flippy tomo una manzana y le dio un beso a su prometida en la mejilla. Esta lo miro con una mirada de desaprobación y luego le sonrió. Aquellos dos de verdad que son felices.

-No gracias.-Le sonreí a Flaky. Prepararon todo para mi hospedaje, Ellos insistían que durmiera en su litera, pero yo me negaba. Les dije que estaría bien si dormía en el sillón. Flaky me dio demasiadas cobijas y almohadas. Apagaron las luces y se fueron a su habitación. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, pero por más que intente el sueño no llegaba. Tomé una cobija, me enrede en ella y Salí a afuera. Cerca de su casa había un hermoso parque y no había nadie. Fui a dar unas vueltas al parque, era muy grande. Pasé por el hermoso jardín que había allí y me detuve en seco, alguien me estaba siguiendo. Voltee la cabeza lentamente y no había nadie. Seguí caminando y sentía la respiración de alguien en mi hombro. Volví a voltear y nadie. "serán fantasmas?" Pensé. Pero no podían ser fantasmas, los fantasmas no existen. Asustada tome una vara de árbol que estaba en el suelo tirada y corrí hacia la dirección opuesta de la casa de Flippy y Flaky. Sabía que me seguía siguiendo, volteé con los ojos cerrados y lo golpeé

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! –Dijo la persona misteriosa.-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, no te hare daño. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Vi a un chico peli azulado de antifaz rojo, con un gran moretón cerca de su ojo.-¡Casi me sacas un ojo!-Dijo este enfadado.

-¡Tú que me estabas siguiendo!-Dije soltando la rama.

-¡Tú que estabas merodeando de noche! ¡Es peligroso, tengo que cuidar de ti!-Dijo mientras se toqueteaba la herida.

-¿Cuidar de mí? ¿Por qué? –Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sera, Tal vez, porque soy un héroe...-Dijo no muy seguro.

-¡Vale, Vale! Perdón, no sabía. No estoy acostumbrada a que me sigan.-Le dije.-¿Te duele tu ojo?

-No tanto, gracias. Si hubieras dado un poco más centrado me hubiera quedado ciego. Té lo agradezco has perdonado la vista.-Dijo sonriendo bobamente.

-Y, ¿Siempre sigues chicas por la noche?-Le pregunte.

-No siempre, depende de que tan lindas estén.-Bromeo. Hice una mueca de disgusto.-Solo bromeaba, siempre hago patrulla de noche.-Me sonrió.

-¿Acosas a la gente de noche?-Brome. Él rio.

-Técnicamente, sí. Y ¡me fascina!-Hiso una pausa.-Oye, nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí, bueno no lo sé. Tal vez me quede un tiempo aquí y después me largue para siempre.-Suspire.

-Y, ¿Qué haces deambulando a estas horas? pregunto.

-No puedo dormir-Le dije. ¿Por qué le decía todas estas cosas? Apenas y lo conocía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.-Oye, Me perdonaras por mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Cuale es tu nombre?

-¡Oh, pero que mala educación por parte mía!...Splendid, a tus servicios. ¿Y el tuyo?-Me sonrió.

-¡Lammy!-Le sonreí. Él checo su reloj que tenía en su muñeca, volteo hacia mí y me sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente hermoso?-Me pregunto extendiéndome la mano. "¿Por qué no? " Me dije.

-¡Claro!-Tome su mano, era áspera y cálida. Me tomo por la cintura y se elevó por el aire. Entré en pánico y me aferre a él. Podía sentir el aire en mi cabello, era una sensación fantástica. Me sentía libre. En los brazos de Splendid me provocaba una sensación de seguridad y libertad al mismo tiempo. Él aterrizo en el techo de un edificio. "¿Dónde me ha traído? ¿Por qué puede volar? "Me pregunte, y estuve a punto de preguntarle a Splendid, pero este se sentó en la esquina del edificio. Me senté a lado de él.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Le pregunte.

-Calla y admira.-Me dijo señalándome hacia el frente sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Estaba viendo hacia, el mar. Cerca del mar había una colina muy alta, que era de cuanto, ¿Unos cincuenta setenta metros de altura? Entonces paso lo más hermoso que jamás haya presenciado, El sol empezó a salir. La oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Lo que era un negro frio y triste se convirtió en un hermoso azul, con algo de anaranjado y vista era hermosa. Quería vivir ese momento una y otra vez.

-Ese azul, se parece a ti-Le dije sonriente señalando al cielo. Él volteo y me sonrió

-Bueno, Creó que ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo parándose de donde estaba.-El mal nunca descansa- Me extendió la mano. ¡Lo había olvidado! Me estaba hospedando con Flippy y Flaky…Seguro y están nerviosos buscándome por todas partes. Splendid me volvió a dejar donde estaba, le agradecí por enseñarme la hermosa vista y por perdonarme por su generosidad. Fui corriendo a casa de Flippy y Flaky. Para mi suerte, ambos seguían dormido. Di un largo suspiro de alivio, vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita que se encontraba a lado del sillón. Eran las seis y media ¿Por cuánto tiempo me había ido? Me tire en el sillón y caí en un profundo sueño. Mañana me esperaba un día nuevo en mi nueva vida.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, Lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes. Si te gusto este fic, no dudes en leer los demás en los que eh trabajado. Por favor dejen reviews, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Acepto de toda crítica! [Noten mi desesperación] xD **_

_**Atte.**__**: La escritora :3**_


End file.
